


Campfire

by Natalie_the_whovian



Series: Femslash February 2021 [3]
Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Campfire, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Ficlet, Fluff, S’mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_the_whovian/pseuds/Natalie_the_whovian
Summary: Mal and Molly enjoy s’more at a campfire.
Relationships: Mal Yoo/Molly (Lumberjanes)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139336
Kudos: 3
Collections: Femslash February





	Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> Promt 11: flare...which I misread as flame. Oh, well. Here’s the fic.

Mal and Molly curled around each other as they gazed at the campfire, watching the flames dance.  
“Thank you for inviting me to the campfire tonight,” Molly said  
“Oh, it was no problem,” replied Mal. “I’m going to make a s’more. Do you want one?”  
“Of course!”  
Mal was gone for about a minute before coming back with two sticks, each with a marshmallow stuck on it. She handed one to Molly and they each put their respective stick into the flames.   
“Thank you for doing this,” said Molly.  
“It’s no problem,” was Mal’s reply as she gave Molly a kiss on the cheek.  
Soon the marshmallows were done, and they put together their s’mores. They began to eat.  
“My gosh, these are messy!” Molly cried.  
“I know!” said Mal. “Want to make some more?”  
“Oh, yes, please!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


End file.
